What are we?
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: What happens when Gajeel tries to cheer his little bookworm up? An one-shot about Gajeel and Levy's first month as part of the council. Enjoy :)


One month passed since Gajeel and Levy joined the council. They had decided to rent an apartment together, so that they would save some money. They weren't shy towards each other and they actually enjoyed the company with at least one more Fairy Tail member.

One day, they were both sitting exhausted on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, Gajeel heard Levy sigh and turned his head to look at her.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just miss the guild. It's been one month Gajeel and we still haven't heard from anyone. It's like everyone went on different paths." She folded her legs beneath her and crossed her arms.

"I'm here." He teased.

"I know and thank you for getting me into the council and letting me stay here with you, but…I miss everyone." She scooted closer to him and he placed one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Just try not to think about it, then have a good night's sleep and you'll be better in the morning." He stroked her shoulder.

She didn't answer. Instead she placed her head on his chest and snaked one of her hands to his neck. He didn't mind of course. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, his arm still around her, keeping her close to him. Slowly, though, she would climb more and more onto him, until she was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck and her forehead on his shoulder.

Gajeel couldn't find a moment in his life that he was so embarrassed. His face had a deep shade of red and he was glad she couldn't see it. Shaking, he placed on hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back, slowly moving it up and down in order to make her feel better.

Suddenly, out of nowhere and without even thinking, he placed his lips at the base of her neck. He wasn't moving them, he just placed them there and then froze. He waited for her to stand and slap him ten times harder than when she had hit him on Tenrou. And then to start shouting at him and leave him. But she didn't. He knew she was awake, but she didn't even flinch at the touch, like it was something natural.

He didn't know what got into him, when he kissed her neck, it was like it crossed his mind and just went for it. And he had to admit, his heart was pounding like crazy and he was sure it was because of one certain feeling. He didn't want to accept it at first, but he couldn't hide from his own brain.

After some seconds of just staying there, he decided to remove his lips from their original seat and place them a little further. He did that again and again, placing small kisses all around that area.

Levy sighed heavily and he froze. She raised her head from his shoulder and leaned it on his head, giving him access to more skin than before. He left the base of her neck and went to the middle of it, exploring more with his lips. When he reached right under her jaw, she jumped. He smirked for finding one of her sensitive spots and decided to create a hickie there. Her hands moved into his hair and massaged his scalp with her fingers. He let out a growl at the amazing feeling and that she decided to join him.

After a while, she removed her hands from his head and traveled her way down to his shirt. She played a little with the hem and slowly moved her hands inside it and traced his abs with her fingers. The hand that was on her waist flew and caught both of her hands, stopping them and guiding them back where they were before. "Not this time Levy." He said, without raising his head to look at her, face still buried in her neck. And he continued.

She smiled at the sound of her name coming from him and hugged his head once more, but he had other plans. He placed his free hand through her hair and tilted her head so that he could reach her ear. He placed one kiss at the sensitive skin behind it and showed his fangs. She moaned when she felt him nibbling he ear and passed her hands through his collar and started caressing his back under his shirt. The small circles she traced with her nails were driving him crazy, making him growl while playing with her ear.

And then he stopped. He leaned his forehead on hers and they both stayed there with their eyes closed. Levy had a small smile planted on her lips, but it disappeared when she felt a pair of lips being planted on hers. Once again he wouldn't move. Just like before, he kissed her and then his lips were just there. She thought that maybe he needed approval or permission to continue. She gave it to him of course by burying her fingers in his hair and pulling his head towards her.

After that, everything went to hell. Or heaven. Their kiss didn't start as a simple peck and then gradually became more passionate. As soon as she prompted him to continue, his hands flew to cup her jaw and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. After that, the simple lip-touching evolved in a matter of milliseconds into a make out session.

They stopped after a couple of minutes, both desperate for air, panting heavily. They locked gazes and smiled at what they just did.

"Gajeel?" She asked.

"What?"

"What are we?" She said with a questioning tone.

"I don't know about us Shrimp. Hell I don't know anything about how these things work. But _you_ are _mine."_ He rubbed her neck with his thumb, admiring his previous work.

"And what about you? Are you mine?"

He guided her head to touch foreheads with him, making their gazing more intense. "From the moment I set foot in that guild of ours. I was always looking at you, especially after the incident with Laxus, regretting all the horrible things I did to you. And yet, here we are." He fondled her cheek with the back of his fingers, drying the tear that just fell.

"So you _had_ to make me fall in love with you, right?" She teased, blushing like crazy.

He laughed. "I couldn't be the only idiot that would fall in love." He gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Gajeel Redfox, are you calling me an idiot for loving you?" She playfully slapped his chest.

"Absolutely. Only a silly bookworm could fall for a piece of iron junk." They both laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How did we get here Gajeel?" She laughed at first and then sighed.

"You kinda crawled on me a while ago." Not even close to what was the purpose of her question.

"Now it's my fault? You started kissing my neck and you were the one who kissed me first." She blushed so hard that her face was similar to a tomato.

"You cannot climb on me and then expect me to resist. Do you regret it?" He took one of her wild locks and placed it behind her ear.

"Not a tiny bit. I will keep your lack of composure in mind for next time." Naughty Levy woke up.

"Oh. There will be a next time?" He placed his fingers under her chin, making her look directly in his eyes.

"I…I thought after this we…you know…after this we…Argh! Stupid Gajeel! Why do you want to make me say it?" She buried her red face to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly in her fists.

"I love making you stutter Shrimp. Besides, we already agreed that we belong to each other, I love you and you love me, so I guess you can say that we're together." He wrapped his arms around her small form in a tight hug.

For the first time in both their lives they slept peacefully in each other's arms. They knew that this night was the first of many others to come in the future. They decided to keep it a secret from everyone, apart from Lily of course, who would describe them as 'Two idiots in love.'

 **This is it! Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. And I'll see ya in the next one!**


End file.
